


Talk to me

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Additional Scene, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Added extras to 23rd January episode. Because I'd give my right hand for these two to properly discuss their issues.





	

That night, they have sex. That’s not unusual for them, after all, their make up sex is legendary. What is unusual is that neither of them manage to drift off to sleep afterwards. Usually it’s Aaron. After an intense sex session, which that had definitely been, he usually slips into a sleep that’s similar to a coma. But not tonight.

After about twenty minutes lying in bed, when both of them are more awake than they’ve ever been, Robert gives up. He elbows Aaron gently and gets up, throwing a T shirt and some pyjama bottoms on, while Aaron silently follows suit, zipping up his hoodie as they go downstairs.

Robert puts the kettle on and silently makes them both a cup of tea, Aaron sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, something he can’t get away with when Chas is around. “We need to talk,” Robert says, putting Aaron’s tea on the table. That sentence is enough to get Aaron’s back up, because it’s never followed by anything good. “Not in a bad way,” Robert says, reading him well. “But if we both can’t sleep, some things clearly need to be said.” 

“Okay,” Aaron agrees slowly.

“I don’t want an argument,” Robert says, making Aaron sigh with relief.

“I don’t either,” Aaron tells him. “I worry about Rebecca, I can’t help it.” Robert sighs, because this is a well worn conversation, and he’s tired of trying to prove himself in this aspect of their relationship. “Think about it from my point of view for a second,” Aaron continues. “What if I met up with an ex every couple of days for work, delivering scrap or something, for hours at a time?”

Robert thinks for a moment. “I wouldn’t be thrilled, but I trust you.”

“Okay,” Aaron replies. “Then I start lying about who I’m with, so I can meet this ex. I lie about where I am, so you’re in the dark. How would you feel then?”

Robert can instantly feel the possessiveness overtake him, and for the first time concedes that maybe Aaron has a point. Lying about certain things had been a habit for Robert for so long that he barely felt like he’d been doing anything wrong. But if it had been Aaron doing the lying, sneaking around with an ex lover… yes. Robert would have a big problem with it.

“I won’t lie again,” Robert says sincerely. Aaron scoffs at the likelihood of that. “I mean, about her. About meeting her. You’re right, it’s not fair to you.”

“Didn’t say you’re going to stop meeting her though,” Aaron observes.

“No, because I’m not,” Robert says. “If I stop meeting her, the next time I have to do meetings with someone attractive for the business, it’ll be exactly the same problem with you.” Aaron sighs. “I know my history is working against me, but I love you. It breaks my heart to see you in pain, why the hell would I want to add to that?”

“She could give you everything,” Aaron says softly. “Money, the house. I’m sure she’s the kind of woman everyone expects you to have on your arm at those fancy dos. Nice, normal. Uncomplicated.”

“Yeah, she could give me everything,” Robert agrees, making Aaron‘s heart drop. “Except what I want. Because what I want is right in front of me, scowling in that scruffy hoodie.”

“What about…” Aaron starts, then tails off because it’s too personal. It’s uncomfortable and open and raw and he’s not sure either he or Robert have the energy for the start of this conversation.

“Go on,” Robert urges. “We’re being honest here. And no shouting. Last thing I want is Liv and Chas ganging up on me, those two aren’t more susceptible when their sleeping's broken.” Aaron smiles, then takes a sip of his tea to delay it, but Robert‘s eyes aren‘t letting him off the hook.

“I’m…” Aaron tries again. “I’m not being overbearing or anything like that, but I just feel like… in the future, if we’re married and settled down…”

“When,” Robert corrects gently.  
“Okay, when,” Aaron says, smiling. “I think about the future a lot, and I think that at some point you’re going to realise that this is all I can ever give you.”

“This is more than enough,” Robert says, not following.

“No,” Aaron counters. He knows he just has to say it and let the chips fall where they may. “Kids. I can’t give you that. We can never have that in our future, it doesn’t work that way. She could give you that kind of future without even blinking.”

“Aaron…” Robert says softly.

“I don’t mean now, but I’d be stupid not to think of it. And you’ve always said you’re straight. Before I came along, I mean, so I wondered if it’s something you expect to be in your future and… one day you’re going to realise that being with her. Or any woman actually, is going to be so much easier than being with me.”

“And when did I ever go for easy?” Robert says instantly. He sees how exposed and almost embarrassed Aaron feels by his admission so he puts both his hands to Aaron’s face, making him look at him. “I tried for normal for so long, what I _should_ want. I hid that part of me away, the part that liked men to try and get the picture perfect marriage. I will not ever do that again, I am not going to apologise for who I am, or who I’m attracted to.”

“No, I’m not asking that,” Aaron says. Robert doesn’t let go, keeping his warm hands to Aaron’s face.

“Yeah,” Robert says. “In an abstract kind of way, I have thought about having children one day. But you never talk about it, I didn’t know if it was something you wanted too. You have to talk to me, Aaron.”

“But we can’t,” Aaron says with a shrug. “So what’s the point in talking?”

“Aaron, further down the line there are things we could do to get a child. You’re not Paddy’s, but I know he’s your dad. And I would rather be with the right person, than the wrong one simply because they can give me some idealistic future that will probably never happen anyway. If nothing else... that I have learned over the last few years.”

Aaron smiles softly and Robert kisses him, all gentle presses of soft lips, turning into a hug.

“I need you to talk to me,” Robert says when he lets him go. “I can’t cope with you bottling stuff up all the time and having these explosive arguments every couple of months. I need you to talk, I can’t read your beautiful mind.” Aaron rolls his eyes before they’re kissing again.

They talk all night. About Aaron’s insecurities, about trust, about Robert’s history of cheating. About the future, about the new house. Everything they can think of. It’s six in the morning before they’ve finished, both of them with hoarse throats and bleary eyes. They silently agree to go up to bed before Chas wakes up, instinctively knowing neither of them will be going to work today.


End file.
